ObMod: Zoning Out 3
Characters * Monitor * Immolation * Flagerethon * Gremlin * Wildfire * Silhouette * Speed Demon Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Flagerethon: I haven't seen this place before. I didn't know we had a hangar. * Silhouette: Nor did I... and I've lived on this Sphere for... well... I don't know how long it's been. I've lost track of time. Is it still 2017? * Monitor: I have sealed this portion of the Sphere off until now. I was waiting until we had all the Artifacts assembled, but there has been a complication. * Wildfire: What kind of complication? * Monitor: Stormguard, Vanguard, and- * Flagerethon: Crossing Guard? snicker * Monitor: -Revenant have gone missing. There was some spatial malfunction in their Boom Tube and they went off-course. It took me time to find them in the Multiverse. * Gremlin: So where are they at? * Monitor: The Phantom Zone. * Silhouette: I don't like the sound of that... * Wildfire: It's where Doomsday was trapped. It's some secret Kryptonian prison that only Superman has access to, supposedly. * Immolation: Yeah, that's no good. * Flagerethon: No kidding, Snowflake. * Monitor: We need to mount a rescue mission and due to the Dimensional characteristics of the Zone, I could not simply extract you if you Boom Tubed in. So, we need an alternative means of entry. * Wildfire: No freaking way?! Is that a real life starship? * Monitor: In a manner. It is the Ultima Thule, an interdimensional transport module. * Gremlin: This hull, it's unlike anything I've ever seen. * Monitor: Indeed. Common elements are susceptible to entropic forces when in travel through the Bleed and other interdimensional barriers. The Thule's exterior hull is shielded from such decay with several layers of Frozen Music. * Flagerethon: Let it go! Let it-'' * '''Immolation:' Shut up, Flag. Uh, how do you freeze music? * Monitor: It's a process that requires fifth-dimensional application. * Immolation: Oh, right. Of course... That makes sense? * Monitor: With the Thule at your disposal, you can traverse the Multiverse. You'll be able to enter the Zone, find your comrades, and return to Earth safely. * Speed Demon: At our disposal? You're giving us a spaceship? Is that what you're sayin', boss? * Monitor: Yes. * Gremlin: You're not coming with us? * Monitor: I assure the controls are very intuitive and I have already calibrated the Thule to obey your commands. * Silhouette: There is something you're not telling us. * Monitor: I cannot enter the Phantom Zone and that is all you need to know. * Gremlin: Okay... Well, uh, who's in command then? * Monitor: Silhouette will command this mission. Gremlin, you and Wildfire shall operate the Thule's systems. * Speed Demon: And me? Please tell me- * Monitor: You'll be piloting the Thule. * Speed Demon: Yee-haw! This is gonna be fun, kiddies. * Silhouette: Not the ideal team, but I suppose I can make this work. * Monitor: Thule, crew boarding. Allow access... There, good luck. * Speed Demon: Oh, boy. This is going to be fun... I've never flown anything before. * Silhouette: Wait, what? Monitor- * Monitor: You'll be fine. When we recruited Mr. Helvig, I wanted to take full advantage of his natural talent for vehicle operation and subconsciously programmed his mind with the skills and training of the best pilots. * Gremlin: Wait, you can do that? Mind giving us the skills of SEAL Team 6 then? * Monitor: The process I used on Mr. Helvig required me to clear his mind of a lot of clutter. I'm afraid if I were to do the same to you, you'd lose many of your most precious memories. We don't want that. Good luck. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Zoning Out 2. * Story continues in ObMod: Zoning Out 4. * Debut of the Ultima Thule. * Flag makes a reference to Disney's Frozen. Links and Reference * ObMod: Zoning Out 3 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Silas Helvig/Appearances Category:Ultima Thule/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline